My Saving Grace
by VanMontgomery
Summary: Her mom is a drunk and is abusive, She felt so alone until she met him. Can he save her ?
1. Meeting You

**My Saving Grace**

Disclaimer : I own no one in this story.

Summary : Her mom is a drunk and is abusive, She felt so alone until she met him. Can he save her ? JohnxAshley

Rating: M for language, abuse and some sexual content later on.

* * *

**Ashley's POV:**

I placed the ice pack on my eye, that had already turned purple.

It hadn't always been this way, just after the divorce she went crazy, drinking, partying late and then the hitting started. When my mom and dad got a divorce my two brothers went with my dad and I was stuck with her.

I guess you should know a little bit about me, well ok, my name is Ashley Massaro, I'm 16 and I live in West Newbury Massachusetts and go to Newman High school , I'm originally from Atlanta Georgia, but then we moved to New York and now to Massachusetts. I was so exhausted from my job, which was to fix and paint cars at a body shop.

I lifted my shirt to check out the bruises that lined my rib cage, you're probably wondering how I explain to people how I got these bruises, well I just tell them that I go to the fight club up in town, which I do but I just use it as an excuse.

I crawled into bed, gently laying down with a sigh, flashbacks of the beating flashed through my mind as I tried to drift off to sleep.

_..Beep _5:40am

I slapped the alarm and slowly sat up, caressing my side. Slipping out of my pj's and into a gray tee and red booty shortz, then I wrapped my ribs in gauze for comfort .

I grabbed my duffle bag as I pulled my blonde hair into a ponytail. I quietly walked down the stairs, grabbing a poptart before jumping into my silver 67 mustang Shelby before heading to the fight club (the car was a guilty gift from my dad.). Before going into the building I put on my trusty cover up around my eye, then I slid my grab over my shoulder as I headed in.

I grabbed my gloves and started my usual punching bag routines, as I punched the heavy bag my eye caught a very Hot guy in the ring who seemed to be very frustrated.

He stormed in the inter-gender locker room, (this club there were girls, guys and inter-gender locker rooms, the inter-genders showers are seperated though).

I had been watching him as he fought the trainer and knew his problem right away. I figured I would take a break and I headed towards the shared locker room, I walked in and placed my gloves in my bag as he sat on the bench with his head buried in his hands.

"You have a weak spot." I informed him.

He raised his head, confusion written on his face "What ?" he asked bitterly.

I brushed off the bitter tone and replied "Your ribs, they're your weak spot, your punches and strategies are great, but your ribs are weak. That's why you're getting the shit kicked out of you and you're losing. I had the same problem."

He then asked "So, what do I do ?"

" You gotta wrap them, …here let me show you." I explained once I saw that confused look again.

I reached into my bag and grabbed the gauze from earlier and approached him, I could tell he was getting nervous.

"Stand up." I demanded politely.

I taped the beginning of the guaze to his back and began to run the cloth around his mid-section, I taped securely the end after cutting it off completely.

Leaning up I caught him watching me attentively, he looked away quickly in embarrassment .

" There ya' go, it should be good now. Wear it when you train and even when your not, if you want, It will help trust me." I said to him as I stood up fully.

"Yeah, um, thanks. Do I know you? You look really familiar. What school do you go to ?" He asked all at once .

"I go to Newman, I think I've seen you there before." I replied with a smile, before packing up my bag deciding to call it a day after my ribs started to ache.

"Oh, Yeah that's where I've seen you from…..You heading out so soon?" He asked with interest.

"Yeah, I'm tired, oh.. Hey that tape is peeling, let me help you." I replied once I noticed the hanging tape ; I went over to him bending over and fixing it.

I leaned up slowly, my face inches from his, feeling his hot breath on my lips I placed my hand on his cheek gently, our eyes locked. Leaning up on my tip-toes I softly kissed only the corner of his lips seductively.

Then proceeding on my way I turned back around stating "I'll see you at school." and with that I went back to my car, where I changed my clothes and pulled onto the road, driving slow cause I had about a half hour to kill before school, aimlessly driving I thought about life and the future ahead , wondering what it held for me.

* * *

Hope ya'll enjoyed, stay tuned for the next chapter! Please review! =P Sorry it's short, but the begining sux,it will get better.

_Next chapter : John and Ashley get to know each other more and Ashley's mom brings home a new "Boyfriend." Which means double the trouble for Ashley._


	2. Attachment

****

My Saving Grace

* * *

John's POV:

I couldn't get her out of my head, I woke up the next morning anxious to get to school to see her, you probably think I'm a dork but there was something about her that caught my interest.

I opened my locker occasionally scanning the busy school hallway, that's when my best bud Evan Bourne came up for our usual morning conversation about random stuff.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Evan asked leaning up against the gray metal locker.

"Oh, um, nothing. Um, actually what do you know about Ashley, the blonde in our grade." I said

"Ohh, she's HOT and has a rock'n personality. But her family has some weird problems or something, I don't know. You'll be at practice right ?"

I scrunched my brow at the word 'problems' and replied " Um, yeah but what do you mean problems ?"

"Dude, I don't know, Heyy Kelly. J, I'll see you later"

"No, Ev' I want-" I trialed off frustrated as he ran after the leggy blonde.

And that's when she walked through the doors at the end of the hall catching my eye right away.

She wore skinny jeans with a t-shirt and her hair in a messy ponytail, I decided to approach her.

I cleared my throat once I got close enough, Ashley looked and a wide slipped across her lips as she noticed it was me.

"Hey, what's up ?" she sounded cheerful as she placed her books in her locker.

"Nothing much, what about you?" I smiled down at her.

"Actually Today's my birthday." she stated closing her locker and starting down the hall with me.

" What?! Well Happy Birthday!" I replied loudly.

"Thank you, you're the first say that to me." she said through giggles.

I hesitated " What about you mom or dad ?" I noticed she paused for a minute and then stated

" They're divorced and my mom is at work."

" Oh, right. Um sorry I didn't know." I apologized.

" I doesn't matter, so want to ditch school with me and go to the beach ?" she asked suddenly,

I was surprised " Oh, um, I don't now." I said uneasily,

" Oh come on! It's My Birthday and I'll drop you off If you have sports practice." she gave me the very famous puppy dog face and I caved.

She led me out the door after we were accounted for in home room, I almost had a heart attack when I saw her car.

" Oh My Damn!" I exclaimed as I ran my hand up the hood.

"How-did- you, I mean-" I stuttered in amazement to the car.

" It was a very guilty birthday gift last year, see he was moving out off state for business, leaving me with my mom and taking my brothers, Mark and Nait with him." she explained as she climbed in the drivers seat, I also climbed in, after I shut door she peeled out of the parking lot squealing tires like a street racer.

We stopped by a mall to pick up some swimsuits to wear instead of going back to our houses and risk getting caught.

Ash got on the highway sunglasses on, hair blowing in the wind as she sang along with the radio. She asked questions about my life, what my fav's were and what I wanted to do with my life, I noticed how she would conveniently changed the subject when i asked questions about her life and past.

We laid on the beach, she was cuddled up in my arms with a smile on her face, but it soon faded away when I told we should head back so we wouldn't get into anymore trouble, she reluctantly got up but not before brushing her lips against mine in the best kiss. I was in a daze, I mean before I knew it we were packed up and headed home.

**No One's POV: **

See to get to John's house you pass Ashley's street on the way, Ashley secretly checked the driveway to see if there were any cars were there and that's when she saw two, one was her mom's and the other she didn't recognize, that's when panic washed over her.

She pulled up in his drive way with regret that he had to go.

"So I'll see you tomorrow." He said with a smile.

"Actually I might be out of town for a couple days, I'll tell you some other time."

John was disappointed he really liked hanging out with her " Oh, yeah I understand and um what accent is that ?" John asked with curiosity.

Ashley playfully rolled her eyes as a smile slipped onto her lips and replied "Georgia, I'm originally from Atlanta."

"Huh. That's what I'm gonna call you from now on, Georgia." John stated glancing over at her.

Ashley couldn't help but giggle, "Sounds good, I'll text you when I come up with a nickname for you, since now I have your number." She added.

"And in the mean time I'll see ya later, Georgia." He leaned closer, kissing her bottom lip with desire, he then got out of the car grabbing his book bag and walking up the side walk, but not before waving goodbye to the smiling blonde.

Ashley tried to calm herself as she drove down the opposite street to her house.

"Please God help this to not hurt as bad." Ashley whispered before parking the car and heading inside.

She was about walk up the stairs when her mother called her name in a very drunken tone, Ashley peeked around the corner into the kitchen and there sat her mother with a bottle of rum and on the opposite side sat a tall, dark man sporting a handlebar mustache.

" You're late." Mrs. Massaro stated taking a sip from the tall bottle. Ashley felt the uneasiness settle in her stomach.

" I had field hockey practice." she answered.

"Don't get smart with me.. I should have had an abortion, so I wouldn't have this slut for a daughter, I should beat you to no end for being late and getting smart but I'm to tired Ted why don't you take care of her." an evil grin played on her mouth as she took another drink.

"With Pleasure." Ted stated as he cracked his knuckles.

I dragged myself up the stairs in pain. I could hear their faint laughing as they walked out the door to leave me here. Broken. Alone.

I gripped the doorway, a sigh slipped through my lips and then that's when I broke down, tears pooling in my eyes and sliding down to stain my face.

I was had to make it to the bed before I collapsed, I closed my eyes and the beating flashed through my mind almost instantly, I beat my hands against the pillows in frustration, anger and sadness.

The only upside of her having a new 'boyfriend' was that she went away for like two weeks. As I slipped into a deep slumber I thought about my day at the beach with John, one the best days I had in forever.

The next day was nice, I slept in, got a shower, did laundry and caught up on my song writing, one of my very many hobbies, this maybe crazy but I wanted to be a singer when I got older.

It was around 7:00 o'clock, I changed into my Pj's, grabbed my guitar. I sat on my window sill and strummed a few string and began to sing some lines of a new song I came up with, (my window was double doored, and there was a huge tree right outside it, which was great for sneaking out!).

I took a deep breath and began, as I sang softly I saw him, he was dropped off in front of his house carrying a large duffle bag.

I told myself that I wasn't going to fall for him, I wasn't going to get attached, but I couldn't help it. I felt myself missing him, wanting to be with him. What am I thinking ? I'm bad for him, we shouldn't even talk to each other.

I watched him go into his house and surprisingly his room was diagonal from mine, I could see right into it. My heart skipped a beat when he peeled off his shirt reveling his beautiful muscles. I would give anything to touch him, that smooth ivory skin, those firm muscles and his soft, warm lips. Oh My Gosh! Snap out of it! Am I crazy ?! I'm no good. I gritted my teeth and trudged back to bed, where I stayed for the rest of the night.

**John's POV: **

I stuffed my books into my locker, I caught myself searching the crowd for her.

I hadn't seen her in a few days and I was upset. I know what you're probably thinking, that I've just met her and I'm attached. It's sort of like that but not in a creepy way, more like I want to get to her kind of way. She was so interesting, I wanted to know everything about her.

"Hey, Hey Man what's up?" Evan greeted, breaking my thoughts.

"Nothing." I muttered.

" Dude, she'll be back, don't worry. But in the mean time, meet Mindy." Evan explained as he waved a tall red head over.

"Hi." she said with a seductive grin as she trailed a finger down my Red Sox jersey. I took a sharp breath in, slammed my locker and stalked off.

Class seemed to drag on, I stared down at the Algebra worksheet, when the door opened. My day seemed to brighten up as soon as my eyes caught sight of the familiar head of blonde curls.

She handed the teacher her pass and found a seat, conveniently right next to me. The odd thing was she didn't even look at me the whole time we were in class, she didn't even smile. Just as class ended she raced out before I could say a word.

After a whole day of trying to catch up with her I walked over to her locker right before dismissal.

She stuffed books into her bag with ease. "Hey." I greeted, she never looked up.

"Hi." she whispered blankly.

"What's the matter, are you mad at me?" I asked confused. She huffed and closed her locker, she was about to walk away when I grabbed her wrist.

"OW!!" She shrieked. I looked down at her arm, my eyes widened as I took noticed to her arm covered with purple and blue blotches.

"Ashley, what happened?" I whispered huskily.

"It'.. it's nothing, I'm clumsy." she stammered, wiggling out of my grip.

"But Ashley-" I began.

" You listen here Cena, don't go poking your nose in my business, leave me alone." She stated, and before I could protest she was out the door.

Everything was spinning in my mind, all of it pointed to one thing. Abuse.

* * *

Hey Guys Sorry for the wait, hope this will make up for it. PLZ!! REVIEW!! Love y'all =D


	3. Peace

****

My Saving Grace

**I Don't own the songs mentioned in the story.**

* * *

She fiddled with her drum sticks while sitting on the cold leather seat of the dirty yellow bus.

She hadn't' talked to him ever since the incident in the hallway. She didn't mean to mean to him she just had to keep her guard up, way too many people have hurt in the past. She also knows she shouldn't take out her anger on the one person that could potentially care for her. The bus came to a stop and she grabbed her bag and fought through the crowd of people.

She walked into the familiar mechanic shop, the smell of motor oil filled the air and there sat her silver mustang. She slipped her gray jumpsuit on and walked towards the beautiful piece of metal.

Cars were one of her favorite things, she loved the way they ran and felt went she revved the engine. She passed by the window and peered in and flashes of him and her driving to the beach, the way she felt with him there beside her, the way his lips tasted..

"ASHLEY!" She snapped her head around in the direction of her short boss yelling her name. She jogged over, examining the tall fellow that stood beside her boss.

"Finally, Ashley this is Mr. Orton his Ferrari needs inspection, it's parked in lot 3." He informed her.

She nodded " Mr. Orton I'm Ashley I'll be working on your car today, follow me this way please."

"No need to be formal, call me Randy." He said in a smooth voice.

_Oh Boy _she thought.

She pulled her hair into a ponytail and popped the top of the sports car.

" So, Randy how long have you own this vehicle?" She asked as she took a closer look at the engine.

There was a silence, she glanced up to see him staring at her cleavage that was exposed by her unzipped suit. She mentally cursed herself for wearing her lowest cut cami.

"Randy?" She repeated.

" Oh, um almost a year , I got it for my seventeenth birthday." He replied trying to recover his badass routine.

She smiled and shook her head.

"Okay, Randy by the look of this baby it's in pretty good shape. I'll get a sticker printed up while I change the oil." He nodded

"What's a pretty little thing doing in a dirty place like this?" He asked leaning on the side of the car.

"I gotta make money some how." She replied.

"Well money would never be a problem if you were with me." He subtly invited.

" I know that, but as you can see I'm very dirty and need to wash up, so maybe some other time." She teased seductively, moving to his side.

"I can help you with that." He said with lust, he was about to place a hand on her hip.

"ASHLEY!!" Another employee called. She bit back a smile and grabbed a pen at the desk while getting the inspection sticker and reached for his hand.

"Here's my number just in case you need help and want me to personally come over." She stated with dirty suggestion. He grinned with enjoyment and rubbed her thigh through the rough cotton. Again her name was called, breaking their lustful play.

**John's POV: 4:00pm**

GOD!!! I was going out of my mind with insanity. I sat on the bench zoning out, thinking about her as Evan blabbered on about the some hot girl in a bikini. Being at the beach didn't distract me like Ev' had promised, it only made me think about her more. He must have sensed my distantness.

"Dude you're coming to Jessica Cutorez's party I don't care what you say, be ready by 8:00 I'll pick you up." He explained with frustration, as he picked up his jacket and left.

I sat there for awhile, I had to go the party because if I didn't Evan would kill me. I sat there for a little long then decided to take a drive. I randomly drove the streets of West Newbury trying to clear my head. I mumbled the words to a song I had no clue what the words were and finally drove myself home.

Eight o'clock unfortunately came too soon and I got dressed, throwing on any old shirt and jeans. Evan picked me up and we went straight to the party. I stepped out of the car and examined the huge mansion filled with drunk teenagers. I took a deep breath and fought through the crowd.

**No One's POV:**

She pulled up on a very expensive Blue Ninja 250, everyone stared as she parked the bike and strutted inside.

But they just weren't looking at her bike but her body, she wore low leather pants and a leopard corset with black heels.

Neither one of them knew that they were both at the same party, until Ashley's band got up to perform.

She hopped up onto the newly built stage and took her place behind the drum set. While the lead singer Tammy Sanchez got the crowd rowed up Ashley pulled her freshly curled hair into a ponytail, letting her bangs fall down around to frame her face.

John grabbed a drink and found a place in the crowd when his eyes came across the attractive blonde with the drumsticks. Their eyes met and shock was written across both of their faces.

Ashley was startled by the beginning of the song and struggled to join in, luckily she recovered the beat and took her place in the song. She kept her face down dogging his stares, their song I caught myself showed off Ashley's drum skills dew to the drum solo.

John was surprised, she had never mentioned playing the drums as one of her talents. He swayed to the music, and shot her a sweet smile when she finally looked up, she couldn't help but smile back. The shared many flirty smiles and eyes at each other while the Ashley and the band played another song.

After their song She wolf, they took a short brake putting the DJ to work in the mean time. Ashley stood up and walked to the edge of the stage, John gaped at her outfit as he felt all the blood run to the lower half of his body.

She was about to jump down when Mindy (the tall redhead from 2nd chapter) found her way over to John first.

"Remember Me?" Mindy whispered with drunken lust. She ran her hands down over his chest to the crouch of his pants. John scrunched his brow then jumped back when he felt where her hands were heading.

"Oh don't be scared." Mindy said before locking her lips onto his.

Ashley watched from afar as the redheaded slut tongued the guy she cared about most. She jumped off the stage, grabbed her jacket and ran out the door. John pulled back with disgust.

" ASHLEY!!" He shouted over the music. As soon as he exited the congested room, he sprinted out he door in search of her. He heard the screeching of tires belong to the blue ninja, he felt his pockets and thanked God that Evan had given him the keys.

He quickly got in and drove off following her, he figured she was going home so he took another way. She pulled up in the driveway with tear-filled eyes, yanking off the helmet she made her way to the door. There she was met by the one woman that she hated the most.

"Where do you think you get the right to come and go as you please?" Her mother hissed.

"I-I-I- didn't kn-" Ashley stuttered.

"You stupid hore, you are worth nothing."Her mother degraded her.

John pulled up not knowing that her mother was home. Her mother looked at Ashley then at the unknown car.

"Oh you are ask'n for it, get in the house." Her mother demanded.

Ashley looked down in grief, she wondered if this night could get any worse. John sat in the car cursing himself for even going to the party in the first place. He pulled the car over to another empty driveway and snuck back over to Ashley's house.

He hid along side the house, he felt his heart pound against his chest while wondering what was happening inside the house. He then heard a lot of yelling then some screams then the sound of shattering glass and everything went quiet.

His eyes widened and his pulse quickened. Then he could hear the door open and a car start, once he knew her mom was out of site he wasn't sure if the front door was locked, so he climbed up the tree and into what he guessed was Ashley's bedroom.

He then crept down the stairs in wondered of where she was. Then he came to the bottom of the stairs and there in the middle of the floor laying in a puddle of blood was Ashley. His heart instantly sunk and he rushed over to her, he held up her head and brought her close to his chest.

"Ash, talk to me, say something." He begged. Ashley moaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Johnny." She whispered huskily.

He knew she needed to lay down comfortably and get cleaned up, he slowly picked her up and carried her to her room. He sat her down on the bed, leaning against the headboard, he then went into the bathroom and grabbed a wet washcloth. He kneeled beside her and dabbed the huge cut on her forehead.

He thought she was unconscious because of how limp she looked. She startled him when she reached a hand out to catch his arm, she squinted in the darkness and her eyes widened at her discovery.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded weakly.

" To take care of you." He replied softly as he applied the bandage.

"Why don't you go take care of the tall slut, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you played doctor with her." She spat back.

"I can tell you're feeling better. And I don't care about that 'tall slut' ok?" He stated, taking a seat next to her on the bed.

"That's not what I saw, you were swapping spit with that Bitch!" Ashley exclaimed.

John cracked a smile "You're jealous."

She shot up "Am Not!"

John still wearing a pleased smile " Yea you are, I can see it."

"Shut Up, I'm not jealous, I don't want to kiss you anyway or have sex with, like she did." Ashley tried to convince.

" What? This doesn't bother you?" He asked as he moved closer, staring her in the eyes. They were so close she could feel his breath n her face, he brushed his nose against her cheek.

" Um, No, Nothing." She stammered.

" Really? Then this will do nothing." He stated as he slowly brought a hand up and rubbed her thigh, then kissed her cheek to her ear then to her weak, her neck.

"Ooohhh" She sigh as a moan escaped her lips.

His ears perked, he didn't expect that, Wow. That was Hot, he thought to himself.

He then stopped immediate with a smile as he backed up to the edge of the bed. She jerked forward, then blushed in embarrassment. There was silence, there moment of ecstasy made things a little hot.

He stood "I should get going, I don't want to be a pain for you." He said as he walked towards the window.

"NO!!" she shouted lightly. "You're tired and need a rest, you could sleep over. She isn't coming back so there's no reason to worry." Ashley tried to reason.

A smile slipped onto his face, " Yeah, I guess you're right. Where do you want me to 'rest'" He asked with a chuckle.

She patted the space next to her in the bed with giggles. He nodded, after they both got cleaned up, she climbed back into bed in only a tee-shirt and a pair of blue panties.

She snuggled into his bare and they talked for hours about everything. She then drifted to sleep in his arms, where he liked her the best.

"You will be safe, I will protect you." He whispered to the sleeping blonde as he brushed some hair aside and kissed her temple.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoyed! Plz Review! Love ya'll**


	4. Hidden Secrets

****

My Saving Grace

The Song that is sang is written By Flyleaf, I DON'T own it.

**

* * *

**

**John's POV:**

Everything was working great, we spent almost all our time together and she brought out another side of me that I didn't know existed, it was a good thing.

I walked through the parking lot towards the football field where Ashley was having her rugby practice, an odd game our school offered. I stepped onto the cold steel bleachers searching for her before I took a seat.

I spotted her as she grabbed the ball and ran down the field, just in the mitsed of her glory just before she crossed the line another girl came from behind her, taking out her legs.

Ashley flipped into the air before landing hard on her back, I jumped to my feet when I heard her cry out in agony. My instincts took over and I jumped the fence and ran over to her.

" Ash, Baby are you ok??" I asked paniced. The coached had blown the whistle several times and told me to get off the field, but I didn't listen.

"John, what are you doing out here?" Ashley asked as she tried to sit up.

" You're hurt, you freak'n flipped in the air!" I replied confused on why she wasn't taking this seriously.

"John, I'm fine. This happens all the time, now get off the field before I get in trouble." She stated with a weak smile as she stood up uneasily.

" Massaro get your boyfriend off the field! NOW!!" The coach yelled.

" Yes Coach!" She replied as she tried to push me away, she slapped my ass just before jogging back over to her team.

Did the coach just call me her boyfriend?? And she didn't deny it, Awesome!

After watching her for about another 15-20 minutes we headed to her house. She through her stuff on the floor and collapsed onto the bed, once we got to her room. I crawled on top of her and kissed her jaw then her neck.

" No, No, No I'm sweaty and sticky I gotta go take a looong bath and then I'll be out, start on your homework and get that English grade up!" She explained with a smile as she walked towards the bathroom door.

" Yes, Mommy." I replied with a smirk as I grabbed my book bag.

" Ooooh Kinky, I like it." She added with giggles.

I shook my head with a grin, does this mean we're together?

I tried to concentrate on the following questions about the poem on apples and how it connected with life, but all I heard was the water running and her light humming as her favorite country artist Gary Allan bellowed from her ipod radio.

I swallowed hard when I pictured her getting naked, and slippping into the hot, bubbly water.

Concentrate JOHN!! Oh who gives a Fuck about poetry?! There is a Hot naked girl in there and I'm sure she needs my help.

I felt my body moving towards the door, ignoring my mind the whole time , as it screamed to go do my homework. I removed my t-shirt and pushed the door open the rest of the way. I peeked around the door and there she was just as I imagined, perfectly laying in the water. She heard the door creek and sat up with curios eyes.

" John, is there something wrong?" She questioned, leaning farther up.

My mouth went dry, I couldn't talk I glanced down at her chest that was half exposed from the water.

I managed to shake my head, there was a comfortable silence she nodded and I smiled as I stripped down to my skin. She scooted back against the far end of the tub as I slipped into the warm water.

She giggled and splashed water at me, I splashed her back and she went to slap the water when I grabbed her arm and pulled her onto me. The waters calmed as we stared into each others eyes , she pressed her chest against mine. I grunted at just the feeling of her skin against mine, she smiled and comfortably straddled my waist.

Our faces fell inches apart and that's when our lips met in a fiery kiss. She moaned into my mouth as my hands roamed her body underneath the water. I kissed the water off her neck with anticipation, she moaned loudly.

" Johnny, ….we-should…go to..the….bed." She whispered through moans.

I nodded and we both got up, making sure not to slip. I headed to the bed, while she drained the tub, she tiptoed back out in a towel. She crept onto the bed, pushing me back against the mattress. She kissed down my jaw line and onto my neck, she soflty bit down on the nape of my neck, I moaned as she bit my ear. I slipped my hand under the towel and was about to pull it away when my phone buzzed and rang loudly.

I groaned and looked at the screen. " It's my mom." I stated.

" Well answer it!" she replied with a giggle. She kissed my cheek and headed back into the bathroom. Damn you Mom!!

" Hey Mom, Whats up?" I greeted.

" Are you done tutoring?" She questioned.

" Um, yeah, I was just hangign out with some friends." I answered.

" Ok, well I need you to go to the store and pick up some pictures I had developed." She said.

" Yeah, ok Mom, I can do that." I assured her. I hung up the phone and groaned out in frustration.

"Georgia!" I bellowed as I laid back against the bed with a sigh.

"YYess?" She answered as she opened the door wearing a very short robe.

"Agh! Don't do this to me, you know I have to leave." I complained as I followed the curves of her body.

She giggled and it was like music to my ears, I was falling for her. She walked over and wrapped her arms around my neck once I sat up.

" You go have fun, picking up pictures and maybe I'll send you a special something via text message if you're good." She explained through giggles.

" K, you do that, I'll be waiting. But um, I do have to tell you something the next time I'm over here." I replied as I squeezed her hips tighter. She nodded and kissed me soflty, I deepened the kiss as I held her tighter.

She pulled away with a smile. " You have to go, remember? We don't want you to be late." She reminded.

I stood up, got dressed and grabbed my book bag, I kissed her once more before heading out the door.

**No One's POV: **

That night the two lovers sent naught pics and messages laughing and giggling at each one. After the dirtiness they talked on the phone for hours, they felt themselves fall deeper in love with each other with each word that was said.

The next day was pretty big for Ashley, her rugby team was going against an undefeated team. Her stomsch churned through the day, she was relieved to know that John was there to support her.

She put on her uniform, stretched her legs and headed out onto the brightly lighted field. She felt her heart race as talked to her team and figured out the plays.

As she took her position she looked up into the crowd, she saw him. He gave her a huge grin and two thumbs up, she smiled and shook her head.

The whistle blew and the game began, the minutes ticked away and her team was losing by two points, all they needed was a successful kick and they could win.

Just as the whistle blew John was about to cheer for Ashley when he heard a familiar voice yell out her name instead. He searched through the crowd and there he was standing at the front of the bleachers with a smug smile on his face. John clenched his jaw and cursed under his breath.

Her team piled up in a victory 'hug' and cheered back to the crowd with sheer pleasure. They had beat the unbeatable. She quickly took a shower and changed into a fresh pair of clothes. She jogged out of the lockeroom anxious to find John and celebrate with him.

"JOHN! We won!!" She shrieked. He simply stood there and looked down at her.

" John arent you excited? Arent' you proud of me?" She questioned as her smile began to fade as she looked into his cold eyes.

He was about to say something when that samiliar voice was heard again.

" Ashley!" Randy shouted as he pushed through the crowd.

" Hey" She replied. She turned around to introduce him to John, but John was no where to be found.

" Um, Randy, I um gotta go I'll talk to you some other time." Ashley remarked as she searched the huge crowd of people. She ran through the crowd and out to the parking lot.

" You say that now, But you will be mine Ashley Massaro." Randy whispered into the air as he watched her disappear into the night.

"JOHN! Where are you going?" She called out after him.

" Home." He replied as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

" Why? Whats the matter?" She asked once she caught up with him.

She touched his arm and he pulled away roughly, she was frustrated and confused because of his hostile behavior.

" Talk to ME!" She yelled as she jumped out in front of him to stop him from walking, she shoved him with frustration.

" Don't hit me." He replied in a cold tone.

"Tell me what I did wrong and I'll fix it!" She pleaded.

" Why don't you just go hang out with Randy." He murmured.

" What? I don't wanna I want to spend the night with you." She tried to explain.

" Ashley don't. Just leave me along." He said blankly as he started his car and left.

Alone. He left her Alone. That's the one feeling Ashley was too familiar with.

She drove home and that night she tried to call and text him but he had turned his phone off. That night she cried herself to sleep for the first time since she met John.

The next day at school he refused to talk to her or even look at her. She took her emotions out the way she knew best through song writing. She wrote all through her classes as well as lunch. She was determined to get him to talk to her.

That evening she made corrections and sat at her window and waited for him to get home. Once she saw him pull up she snuck over to his house and climbed up the tree that grew outside his window. She secured herself on a branch and began to strum her guitar.

He faintly heard someone else's voice and followed it to the window, he opened it and to his surprise there she sat, singing him a song.

She sang:

I still recall the taste of your tears  
Echoing your voice just like the ringing in my ears  
My favorite dreams of you still wash ashore  
Scraping through my head 'til I don't want to sleep anymore

You make this all go away  
You make this all go away  
I just want something  
I just want something I can never have

You always were the one to show me how  
Back then I couldn't do the things that I can do now  
This thing is slowly taking me apart  
Grey would be the color if I had a heart

Come on tell me  
You make this all go away  
You make this all go away  
I'm down to just one thing  
And I'm starting to scare myself  
You make this all go away  
You make this all go away  
I just want something  
I just want something I can never have

She sheepishly smiled, awaiting his reaction. He walked towards the window even more and reached out his hand, she for sure thought that he was about to close the window on her but he helped her inside.

He grabbed her by the hips and pressed her against his chest, never moving his grip on her waist.

He looked down at her with daring eyes, she didn't know what he was thinking, she couldn't read him.

He inched his face closer, brushing his nose against hers, he closed his eyes as he brushed his nose against her cheek and nose.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" He whispered against her skin, never opening his eyes.

"No." She answered quietly.

"Why?" He replied.

"Because… I Love You." She breathed out.

He slowly opened his eyes, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I Love You." He whispered huskily.

"I don't want you to go near him again." He murmured as he closed his eyes again.

She nodded, never protesting or asking why. She slipped her arms behind his neck, tugging him closer.

This was the beginning of something great, they both knew it, But troubled lurked in the corner.

Will you see it coming?

* * *

Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoyed! Plz Review! Love ya'll


End file.
